


The Wedding

by Camisado527



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Marriage, Other, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado527/pseuds/Camisado527
Summary: a horrid wedding fic with smut, feel free to read.





	1. Chapter 1

It was near the end of the wedding and Elliot was drinking. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t wanna be here, Nate was here. All his friends were here, hell Faith and Travis were getting married. He couldn’t believe them that they were getting married until he actually got an invite. 

“You can’t be serious, Faith. You two are not getting married. No fucking way.”  
“It’s true though!”  
“Non Non, Mon Ami. Next, you’re gonna be telling me you two wanna have kids!”   
“Well…”  
“Holy fuck. Fine, I’ll go to your damn wedding. Just don’t ask me to watch the kids. I’m currently fighting a war.”   
“Wait, um you gotta bring a plus one.”  
“Like, a date?”  
“Yeah, a date, and don’t tell me no one wants to go with your gay ass. Take one of your friends.” Faith hung up.

So, Elliot showed up in the nicest thing he had and talked to Nate who was also in the same predicament. 

“So, you want me to be your date to Faith and Travis’s wedding.”  
“Oui, Mon Ami, I’m stuck. None of my war friends wish to go and I cannot invite my general. You are also in the same predicament, so we could just solve that and go together.”  
“Faith isn’t going to like it.”  
“...Maybe so. putain ç'est stupide.”   
“I only knew one of the words and I’m guessing something is stupid.”  
“Oui! This is!” Elliot hits something and flops onto his bed after turning on his other mic, “What to do, Mon Ami?” Nate is silent before, “I’ll go with you. Just, if anyone asks, we hooked up the night before or whatever. Just come up with something.” Nate hangs up. 

“baise moi.” Elliot mumbles and sits down. He was a bit tipsy, so he put his head in his hands. He doesn’t normally drink, but this was a special event.   
“Elliot, are you ok?” Nate sits down next to him.   
“No. I’m tipsy and I don’t go to weddings.”   
“Then why did you show up?”  
“It’s Faith’s wedding. I had to. She’d kill me if I didn’t show up.” Nate moves the glass of wine away from Elliot and grabs some water, “Drink this.”  
“No, fuck you.”  
“You’re always telling me not to drink or to drink lots of water if I am. Drink.”   
Elliot takes a drink, He almost chokes. It’s too cold.   
“Shit, That’s cold!” He coughs and Nate laughs, “Sorry.” It wakes him up as Faith walks over, “Elliot, where’s your date?”   
“Let me give you a hint.” Elliot gets up and sits in Nate’s lap.   
“Fuck you, get off.” Elliot goes back to his seat.   
“Oh my god are you two?”  
“We hooked up in the back of my car, Faith. He asked for it, and in return, I got a favor. I told him, Take me to the wedding as a plus one. Or was it be my plus one? I don’t remember. I was fucked up.” Elliot laughs and Nate looks relieved.  
“What the fuck.” Faith looks annoyed, “I was hoping that you would bring someone new around that I could fuck up.” Faith pouts.   
“You can still fuck up Nate.”   
“It’s not the same…”   
“If you’re gonna have a kid, fuck the kid up.”   
“Dude, It’s gonna be my kid!” Elliot laughs and grabs his drink back and takes a sip.   
“No, Elliot-” Elliot moves out of Nate’s way, “No more alcohol. Elliot, give it to me.” Elliot downs the thing.   
“Goddamnit,” Elliot sets the glass down and laughs, “You’re gonna feel like shit, Elliot.”  
“I already feel like shit every day. What’ll be the difference?” Elliot stands up and walks outside. Nate sighs and follows, “Elliot. Wait, hold on.” Elliot stops and turns around.   
“Are you gonna confess your undying love to me?”  
“Too early for that.”  
“True, and we’re not drunk and angry.”  
“What does that have to do with anything.”  
“If I were to kiss you while I was drunk and angry it’d be a really good kiss.”  
Elliot moves towards Nate, “For a small guy, you’re really…”   
“Intimidating? Or drunk. Probably drunk.”   
“I’m 4 years your senior,” Nate backs up, “This’d be a bad idea.”   
“Nate, I’m 19. I’m fighting in a war. It’s as good as the idea of giving a 19-year-old a gun.”   
“You still look 16. How do I know you’re not lying.” Elliot sighs, “Nate, I said I was 15 about 4 years ago. We met 5 years ago roughly. So I’d be 14 maybe 15 if I was lying. So, 5 years from 14, 19. If it’s 4 years it’d be 18. I’m still over 18.” The alcohol was really clogging his brain, but he was still able to hear Nate say, “It just, doesn’t feel right. We’re good friends, I don’t wanna mess that up.”   
“I know, but I’m practically throwing myself at you. Can’t you take a damn hint?” Elliot grabs Nate’s tie and pulls him down into a kiss. Nate pushes Elliot away, “No. You’re also drunk.”   
“Me being drunk is nothing. If I was sober I would still have the same feelings. I know! I’ve had these feelings for 4 years now!” Elliot was upset, and Nate was surprised, “4 years? Oh god, and I’ve been in so many relationships since then... “ Nate looks at Elliot, “You must have hurt so badly.”  
“I knew it wasn’t legal. That’s why I never spoke up. Also the fact I have horrid anxiety, but,” Elliot moves closer to Nate, “God, the number of times I’ve fantasized at night about you. Mon Amour, I’ve wanted you for so long, I waited and waited until I was 18. I moved out of my mum’s house to be closer to you. Every time I saw your face, I lost my breath. Every time you talked in chat or in general I couldn’t breathe for a moment. You take my breath away, Mon Amour. So, let me have this moment. I’m not that drunk. I’ll remember and be upset at myself for doing it, but I’ll remember your lips. How they feel and how you taste.” Elliot licks his lips and looks at Nate in the eye.   
“Do you really feel like that?” Elliot nods, “I’m utterly helpless.” Nate smiles at that, “I know that’s a Hamilton reference. Fuck off.” And they’re kissing again. Elliot throws his arms around Nate and Nate puts his arms around Elliot. They hear a camera going off, and they part quickly. Faith and Travis were standing there with a phone.   
“Never thought this would happen. Very surprising. Also, I’m guessing the whole thing about you two hooking up in the back of Elliot’s car is fake?” Nate nods a yes and looks down, “You caught us. We went as a fake couple and, uh yeah.”   
“Can you kindly fuck off? We were in the middle of something.”   
“And you’re drunk. So no, did you drive here Elliot?”   
“No, I got a Lyft.”   
“Oh good. Now there are bathrooms over there,” Faith points towards the hallway, “Kindly go make out and fuck in there.”   
“Whatever.” Elliot rubs his eyes. He was fucking tired, Faith and Travis went back to the party.   
“You ok?”  
“I dunno. I guess.”   
“Wanna get out of here?” Elliot looks up at Nate, “Yeah, I do. Um, Tu vas me baiser ce soir?”   
“What does that mean?”  
“Are you gonna fuck me?” Nate gets closer and says, “Maybe. That depends, are you gonna sober up soon?”   
“I’ve been pretty sober for a bit now.”   
“Wonderful. Come on.” Elliot follows Nate out and into his car. 

They get to Elliot’s hotel room and Nate pushes Elliot onto the bed. Nate and Elliot are kissing roughly, “N-Nathan, Wait, I should probably text Faith and tell her we had to leave.” Elliot gets his phone out of his pocket and goes to text Faith but Nate grabs the phone and sets it aside, “Say my full name again.”   
“Nathan, I don’t understand-” And they were kissing again.   
“Fuck that’s hot, you’re so hot, Everything’s hot,” Nate says to Elliot before taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. Elliot starts unknotting his cravat and he throws his jacket to the side.  
“Fuck, why did I wear this damn thing?!” Elliot exclaims and starts taking off the vest.  
“How many layers do you have on?” Nate laughs.   
“More than enough.” Elliot throws off his lilac vest and Nate kisses him before moving down his jaw and neck.   
“Nate~ Holy fuck!” Elliot gasps out, “You should know, I’ve never done this before.” Nate looks up, “You’re a virgin?”   
“Yeah, I uh, got close with a few boyfriends, but never had sex.”   
“We both know it’s just one boyfriend. All the rest were distractions weren't they?” Elliot moans as Nate bites down on Elliot’s shoulder and start sucking and nipping, “I’ll show you how everything works, don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”   
“Is there anything you want me to call you?”   
“Like what?”  
“Master, sir, daddy, whatever?”   
“I like Sir. Call me Sir, Is there anything you want me to call you?”   
“Baby girl, little one, um anything along that line.”   
“Safe word?”   
“Colours, traffic Colours. Red, Yellow, Green. Is that ok, baby girl?” Elliot nods.   
“Colour?”   
“Mm Green!”   
“What am I gonna find down here, baby girl?” Nate moves down to Elliot’s pants. He undoes the belt and pulls down Elliot’s pants, “I’m gonna fuck your tight little hole so good, Baby girl.”   
“Oh, sir!” Elliot moans.   
“You’re so wet, baby girl.” Nate takes off Elliot’s underwear and moves them up to the pillows, as soon as that was done Nate got to work. Licking Elliot’s clit gets an instantaneous reaction, Elliot gasps and moans loudly, “S-Sir! More~!”   
“Colour?”  
“Oh god, it’s so green!” Nate smiles at this and continues, licking and making Elliot feel good. Elliot was a moaning mess by the time Nate stops. He whines when Nate stops licking, Nate reaches over to the bedside table drawer and grabs a condom, “Do you want me to fuck you, Elliot?”   
“Oh god, yes.”   
“Colour?”  
“Green!” Nate rolls the condom on and grabs some lube. He lubes himself up and lines up with Elliot’s hole.   
“You gonna be a good girl?”  
“Yes, Sir!” Nate slowly pushes in and Elliot groans, “Fuck…”   
“You’re so tight, baby girl, fuck.” Elliot moans and grips the sheets as Nate is all the way in. They stay there for a second before Nate asks, “Color?”   
“G-green…” Nate slowly starts going in and out of Elliot. Elliot gasps and moans loudly, “God, Nate! More!” Nate goes faster and Elliot’s moans became quicker and frantic. Elliot’s phone went off, signaling there was a call incoming, Faith was calling.   
“Dammit Faith… Ugh, baby girl you’re so good!” Nate kisses Elliot quickly and starts thrusting harder, Elliot keens loudly and covers his mouth. Nate reaches over and pins one of Elliot’s hands above his head.   
“I wanna hear you, little one.” Nate felt a familiar pooling of heat at his groin, Elliot continues to moan loudly until Elliot orgasms. Elliot gasps and his fists ball at his orgasm. It only takes a couple more thrusts until Nate came too. Nate pulled out and discarded the used condom. He kisses Elliot and Elliot catches his breath before calling Faith back.   
“What did you need, Faith? Yeah, I’m fine. Yeah, Nate is here too.” Elliot laughs and Faith hangs up.   
“Will you stay with me, Nate?” Elliot takes Nate’s hand and looks him in the eyes, “Just for tonight?”   
“What makes you think I wasn’t going to stay?” Nate kisses Elliot’s hand and pulls him close. They lay down under the covers and snuggle for a while before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning Elliot and Nate woke up, Elliot went and got dressed quickly. Putting on a Game Grumps hoodie and some jeans.   
“You might wanna go back to your hotel room and get changed out of the suit.” Elliot was being distant. Nate rubbed his eyes and got up, getting some underwear on and hugging Elliot, “Just know, I didn’t have sex with you because I pitied you, and I’m not thinking of you any less because you have female parts and you identify as nonbinary.” Elliot smiled and hugged back, “Thank you, Nate, for being my first and not thinking me as less.”  
“Wait, you were serious about not having sex before?”  
“Yeah…” Nate looked surprised, “But all the relationships you’ve been in, you’ve never-”   
“My mom is a huge cock block.” Nate was silent before, “Yeah, you’re right. She wouldn’t even let me in your house when we first met.” Elliot laughed, “Yeah, Now go get dressed. You gotta get changed, we have breakfast with Faith and Travis soon.” Nate got changed and left, and Elliot sat on the end of the bed. What were they now? Fuck buddies? A one night stand? Elliot reflected back onto the night of the wedding. God, why did he say all that? He confessed his undying love while drunk and got himself fucked. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Faith, 

Faith <3 :12:00 am: you got sum?

Elliot replied,

French Baguette :9:00 am: yeah. First time too, uwu

Immediately he gets a call from Faith.  
“You were a virgin?! Holy shit! Our little French Virgin finally got some!”  
“Hah Hah. Yes, I was. I got some from Nate. Now I don’t know what we are. I was probably just a quick fuck for him. It’s whatever. I gotta call a Lyft if I wanna be on time for breakfast. We’ll talk more in person.” Elliot hung up. He wanted to cry. What are they? They WERE friends. Elliot called a Lyft and walked downstairs to wait for it. He sat on the stairs and watched some Game Grumps Wind Waker play through. Finally, his Lyft arrived and Elliot got in. 

Elliot got to the breakfast place and Faith was waiting for him with Travis and Nate. Elliot got out of the car and walked up to them.   
“Hey.” Travis had a smile on his face, “Little French Virgin oh my god, Faith that was hilarious.”   
“Yeah, Hah hah can we go get breakfast now? I’m hungry.”   
“Yeah, let’s go.” They walk in and Nate holds him back, “We’ll be in in a minute. Can you get everyone a table Faith?”   
“Yeah, whatever. Have fun you two.”

“Faith told me your worries.”  
“That traitor.” Elliot avoided Nate’s eyes.   
“Elliot. Look at me.” Elliot looks at Nate, “You’re not just a quick fuck to me. You’re one of my best friends. If you wanna be more than best friends, you can tell me.”   
“I…” Tears welled up in Elliot’s eyes, “I don’t know. Can we try something? A date or whatever, I don’t know.”  
“I’m guessing it’s been a while since you’ve been on a date or anything?”  
“My mom is a big cock block. So, yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever been on one really.” Nate looked surprised, “you’re 19 and never been on a date?” Elliot shakes his head.   
“I’m gonna take you on the best motherfucking date, but first, breakfast.” Elliot nods, and Nate leads him inside with a hand on Elliot’s back, “by the way, I’d love to be your boyfriend, Elliot.” Elliot blushes and they go and sit down. 

They settled into a comfortable small talk until Faith asks, “So, what made you lie to me and say you two were a couple?” Elliot shuts up and looks down, “Uh, I didn’t wanna… Well, no one wanted to go with me to your wedding, and I didn’t wanna disappoint you. So we lied and uh yeah…”  
“And what made you two, uh, hook up?”  
“Angst, my friend.” Nate answers, “Angst and alcohol.” Elliot corrected and everyone laughs, “So, you two are?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What are you two? A couple now?”  
“Er-No?” Elliot looks at Nate, “We are gonna give dating a try, but we are not a couple yet.” Everyone finished up with eating, Faith was eyeing Elliot but Elliot ignored it. 

“El, Can I talk to you?”   
“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Elliot and Faith walk around the corner, “Are you sure you’re ready to get back into dating? After what happened with… You know who, it’s still kinda early to start dating again.”  
“Faith-”  
“At least to me. I’m sorry.”  
“Faith, I’m fine. I wanna try it. I have a good feeling about Nate. We’ve been friends for a while now. He’s been there for me since I was 14. I was there for him since he was 18. I have a good feeling about this relationship. Thank you for being worried, but I’m fine. I’m not… Exactly over Lee, but I’m willing to start to try to move on.” Faith was silent for a moment, thinking.  
“Alright. Well, I’m here for you, and if this relationship crashes and burns… It might not end well for everyone. No pressure.”  
Elliot sighed, “Welp, I didn’t think much about that when I confessed my love for him while drunk. So, I face the consequences of my actions. If I fuck everything up, then It’s my fault. Silly Little Chibis is gone and I lose most of my friends. Well, my only friends, really.”  
“What do you think you’re gonna do if it fails?”  
“Hate myself. Probably going to die in battle. You know? Fuck it.”  
“Or, You got that proposition to work at Game Grumps, as an animator? You’re just going to let that slide? Go and kill yourself?”  
Elliot looked down, “Fuck, you’re actually showing you care.”  
“Yeah, I care about you. I don’t want you to die, but I also don’t want you to waste your talent. Game Grumps could use an animator.”  
“You’re making me want to work there now, dammit Faith.” Elliot frowns and Faith laughs, “No, don’t leave me here with these idiots!” Faith hugs Elliot and Elliot smiles, “I won’t, willingly. Even though ya’ll test me and shit. Although, if you ever start to abuse me, I will leave.”  
“We’d never abuse you.”  
“You’ve gotten close. I’ve gotten close to leaving. You’ve matured over these few years, so it’s gotten better.”  
“Shit, really?” Elliot nods, “Nate and Travis are probably wondering where we went. Let’s go back and I’ll see if I can catch a ride with Nate.” Elliot smiles at Faith as starts walking back with her. 

Elliot caught a ride with Nate. When Elliot went to get out Nate grabbed his arm, “Wait.” Elliot looked at him with a questioning look.  
“I-I didn’t think this out but, uh can I come with you?” Elliot looked at him, “Yeah, sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot and Nate are sitting on Elliot’s hotel bed. They had another day of being in Indiana before they all had to go home. Nate leaned his head on Elliot’s shoulder, “I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re going through a lot. What with the war and all.” Elliot leans his head on Nate’s head. Nate smiles, Elliot’s hair was too long and out of control to be doing that. Elliot’s hair was all over Nate’s face. Nate straightened and turned to Elliot. He took Elliot’s hand and kissed it. Elliot looked tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and the whites of his eyes were slightly blue.  
“Are you ok, Elliot?” Nate holds Elliot’s hands and uses his thumb to rub circles onto the back of one of the hands, “We don’t have to date if you don’t want to. We can forget that we ever had sex, and go back to how it was before.”  
“When I was suffering? When I wanted to hurt myself because I was in love with someone who… Who doesn’t love me.” Nate looked surprised.   
“I love you.”  
“As a friend. As family. You see me as a little brother. I can see it whenever you look at me.” Elliot avoids Nate’s eyes of worry.   
“Elliot. Look at me.” Elliot doesn’t for a second but turns his head and looks at Nate, “I care about you. More than a friend, more than family. I’m quite fond of you. I want to date you. I want to be intimate with you. I love all of you. All the worst and all the best and all the in between.” Elliot’s eyes welled up with tears, “You don’t mean it. I know you don’t.” Elliot takes his hands back and stands up. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Nate, Nate angerly speaks up, “If I didn’t love you even in the slightest, why did I fuck you. I love you, Elliot Rose.”  
“God, this sounds so fake. Nate, You don’t. Stop lying, please.” Tears were falling now from Elliot. Nate gets up and walks to the door, “I do, I love you, but you are so… Stubborn you won’t accept it! So when you do, call me. Until then, I’m sorry, I need space.” Nate opens the door and leaves Elliot in the room. He shuts the door and runs off. Nate needed a drive and to smoke. 

As soon as Nate shut the door Elliot collapsed. He curled into a ball, Words from his mom came back to him, ‘You always push away the people who care about you. I’m the only one you have left.’ Elliot picked up his phone and called his mom. He was sobbing at this point.  
“El?”  
“Mom, I-I fucked up.”  
“Oh, honey, what happened?”  
“I love him, I fucking love him and he doesn’t love me, I-I think. God, I’m such a mess.” Elliot runs a hand through his hair.   
“Who?”  
“Nate! I love him! He tells me he loves me, but I thought he didn’t mean it. We yelled at each other and Nate told me that he needed space and to call him when I was done being stubborn. I-I fucked up.”  
“You can still fix this. Call him and say you’re sorry,” Elliot needed a drink.   
“What if he doesn’t wanna talk?”  
“Give him a bit. Then call him, no text him. You obviously need time too. Don’t do anything rash, don’t hurt yourself. Take a nap.”   
“Ok, mom. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Also, mind your language.”  
“Sorry.” Elliot’s mom hangs up and Elliot stands up, wobbly. He needed a shower and some him time. 

Nate was sitting in a McDonald's parking lot. He was smoking and thinking. Did he love Elliot as he said? He reflected back to that night, Elliot’s face and movements, his words. 

“I knew it wasn’t legal. That’s why I never spoke up. Also the fact I have horrid anxiety, but,” Elliot moves closer to Nate, “God, the number of times I’ve fantasized at night about you. Mon Amour, I’ve wanted you for so long, I waited and waited until I was 18. I moved out of my mum’s house to be closer to you. Every time I saw your face, I lost my breath. Every time you talked in chat or in general I couldn’t breathe for a moment. You take my breath away, Mon Amour. So, let me have this moment. I’m not that drunk. I’ll remember and be upset at myself for doing it, but I’ll remember your lips. How they feel and how you taste.” Elliot licks his lips and looks at Nate in the eye.   
“Do you really feel like that?” Elliot nods, “I’m utterly helpless.”

“He’s utterly helpless.” Nate threw out his cigarette and started towards Elliot’s hotel. 

Elliot laid in the bed. He was watching Game Grumps and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door.  
“Fuck, really?” Elliot opened the door, Nate stood there.  
“Nate, what-” Nate kisses Elliot and Elliot melts into the kiss. They part and Elliot looks at Nate, “What the fuck? I thought you needed space.”  
“I thought back to that night when you confessed your love for me.”  
“Nate, I was drunk. What I said doesn’t matter.”  
“It does to me. I’m utterly helpless, Elliot. Go on a date with me.” Elliot was stunned, “Elliot, do you believe me?”  
“You use my own words against me. God damn it. I fucking hate you, get in here.” Elliot lets Nate in and closes the door. Elliot throws his arms around Nate and kisses him.   
“One more time? Before we hit the road?” Elliot smiles and Nate smiles back.   
“Fine. Will you be a good girl for me?” Elliot bites his lip and pushes Nate onto the bed, before climbing onto his lap.   
“I might be. Although, you may have a bit of a bad girl on your lap.”  
“Does Daddy need to punish her?” Nate smirks and rubs Elliot’s butt, groping and Elliot kisses Nate again, “Mmm, punish me, Daddy!” Nate was painfully hard, “On your knees baby girl.” Elliot quickly gets to his knees and Nate stands up. Nate starts undoing his belt and Elliot smiles, “Daddy, please hurry.”   
“One moment, baby girl.” Nate gets his cock out and Elliot opens his mouth. Nate smiles, “Scoot up, hon.” Elliot moves closer and Nate strokes himself before grabbing Elliot’s hair and carefully pushes him onto his cock. Elliot deepthroats him and comes back up, before going back down. He stays there, cock deep in his throat for a moment before coming back up again for air.   
“So good for Daddy. Want Daddy to fuck your little mouth until he cums down your throat?” Elliot nods excitedly, “Oui! Daddy, fuck my mouth!” Elliot gasps as Nate grabs Elliot’s hair and starts pushing him up and down on his cock. Elliot moans around Nate’s cock and Nate smiles, “Don’t you just love Daddy’s cock, baby girl. Take it, take it all, fuck yeah.” Elliot moans and swallows around Nate’s cock, it was Nate’s turn to moan, “God, you’re so good for me, baby girl, taking Daddy’s cock like a good girl.” Elliot’s eyes open and look at Nate lovingly.   
“Don’t you just love it when I call you baby girl,” Nate yanks Elliot off of his dick and Elliot was breathing heavily, “Don’t you just love Daddy’s nicknames?” Nate let go of Elliot’s hair and it fell messily over his face. Nate brushed the curls away and smiled, “Why don’t you go get on the bed. Let Daddy fuck his little one’s pussy hard. Be a good girl. Elliot smiles and climbs onto the bed. He goes onto his knees and elbows after taking off his pajamas, panties, and sweatshirt. He spreads his legs for Nate as Nate lubes himself up and rolls on a condom. Nate takes the lube moves onto the bed.   
“Look at my little one, so wet for Daddy. Good girl, I’m not even sure if I should use lube, I might just be able to slide right in.” Nate teasingly rubs his head on the lips of Elliot’s pussy. Elliot moans, “Daddy~ Fuck me!”   
“So demanding.” Nate smacks Elliot’s butt and he cries out, “I’m sorry, Daddy!” Nate preps Elliot before pushing in slowly, Elliot moans grasping onto the sheets as Nate goes all the way in. Elliot rolls his hips trying to get more friction. Suddenly, Elliot’s phone goes off. Someone was calling him. Elliot reached for his phone and saw it was his mom.   
“Shit, it’s my mom. If I don’t pick up she thinks the worst.”  
“Would be exciting, being on the phone with your mom while getting fucked, huh baby girl?” Elliot bites his lip and answers the phone, “Hey, m-mom. Yes, I’m fine, I’m a little busy-” Elliot bites back a moan as Nate moves his hips into Elliot. “I’m a little busy right now? C-can you call back later? What I’m doing? Uh, you don’t wanna know. Just call me back later.”   
Nate heard a mumble and Elliot responds, “Mom, call me back. I’m not going to kill myself. If you must know, I’m having amazing makeup sex, like right now. Call me back later.” Elliot hangs up and huffs he tosses his phone as it starts going off like crazy. His face was red, “Daddy, can we keep going?” Nate smiles, “Don’t worry, baby girl. Let’s finish up, then we can get a bath or a shower and go to bed.” Nate pulls out some and thrusts back in.  
“Oh, putain, plus fort!” Elliot moans and grips the covers. Nate keeps going harder. 

Elliot was a moaning mess, “Fuck, Daddy~ fuck my hole more! Use me!” Nate starts thrusting frantically, he was so close and so was Elliot. Suddenly Elliot moans out loudly, “Daddy!” and cums hard. Nate thrusts a few more times before he too cums. Elliot collapses and Nate pulls out and discards the condom. Elliot turns and sits up, “Stay?” Elliot’s eyes were a bit glazed and he was breathing heavily.   
“Sure.”


End file.
